1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a disk brake.
2. Description of the Related Art
The invention relates to a disk brake having at least one brake disk, which is mounted so as to be rotatable about a rotational axis, and having a brake caliper, which brake caliper has a bracket which is fixed with respect to the vehicle, a caliper housing and at least one brake lining. Here, the bracket and the caliper housing engage axially around the brake disk, with the caliper housing and the brake lining being mounted on the bracket so as to be movable in an axial direction. The caliper housing has an axially inner housing limb which faces toward the vehicle, an outer housing limb and a housing bridge. The outer housing limb comprises at least two housing fingers which run substantially in a radial direction and which span a limb window which is situated between them and which is open in the direction of the rotational axis, with the housing fingers having in each case one end section which faces toward the rotational axis.
A disk brake of said type is known from EP 1 143 163 A2. Here, it is possible to see the way in which the outer housing limb holds the outer brake lining by means of the housing fingers, and thereby provides a support surface for generating a normal force on the brake disk. The motivation for the design of the outer housing limb as a finger is that a considerable weight reduction is obtained in relation to a full, massive housing limb. Furthermore, the machining, in particular the cutting machining, of the inner side of the caliper housing takes place through the limb window between the housing fingers. Here, a tool, for example a drill or a milling cutter, is inserted between the housing fingers, with it being necessary for the limb window to have a radial opening in order to provide the required movement clearance for the tool,
At present, the market is heavily influenced by the trend towards elegant brake calipers which are of harmonious and dynamic appearance. The wheel brake, which is clearly visible through wheel rims which are of ever more filigree design, must therefore be optimized in this respect. This often determines whether a product succeeds in a market. One method for meeting said demand is designing the gaping form of the caliper housing to be more uniform. In EP 1 143 163 A2, the discontinuous shape of the outer housing limb is obvious, in particular since, here, a spring arrangement braces a caliper housing of a brake caliper with respect to a bracket, and thereby prevents possible rattling of brake linings in the disk brake. Spring arrangements of said type generally engage on the outer surface of the outer caliper limb, and extend under the arms of the bracket. Said spring arrangements are susceptible to impacts and stone impacts.